Digimon Demon Wars: That Fateful Day
by arandomguy227
Summary: This is the story of the Day Parallelmon attacked, and started Tai on his journey in the different parallel universes, and many of the different thing that would effect him during that journey.


_Well good day everyone. This is the first request fic, request by TaioraWarrior. It's the story of the day of the Parallelmon attack. In all honesty it's a bit more than that. It's much more the story of the biggest events that happened to Tai the day that Parallelmon attacked. The same events that I would say had the biggest effect on him. Anyways, enjoy, and some other people send me a story request. TaioraWarrior's the only one who has, and I'm not going to let that offer stand forever._

_Disclaimer: I do not own digimon, otherwise, well, you know._

**Digimon Demon Wars: That Fateful Day**

**Part 1: The Night Before**

Tai Kamiya, digidestined of Courage and leader of the digidestined, was having a blast.

"Davis, pass here!" Tai called out, rushing through the freezing cold park. It was the end of the first day of winter break, and Tai had been spending most of it with the other goggle wearing member of the digidestined, Davis Motomiya.

The younger goggle head in question kicked the ball up to his mentor, who quickly redirected the ball into the imaginary goal, before throwing his hands up into the air in triumph.

Davis laughed at Tai's antics before joining him in a crazy celebration.

"The only thing that could have been better," Tai said, after his and Davis's celebration was over. "Is if we HAD SOME COMPETITION!" He shouted the last part towards the auburn haired girl who was sitting on a bench not far away, on the phone. She didn't really seem to hear his shout, focusing more on the phone conversation she was having.

Tai watched her for another second before Davis hit him in the arm, getting his attention.

"Come one, we'll do some one on one!" Davis exclaimed. "And the apprentice can finally show the master who's better!"

Those words pulled Tai right back to playing soccer with the other goggle head, and a grin appeared on his face.

"Oh, so we're going to see you lose, again?" Tai asked, as Davis put the ball down at his feet.

"We'll see." Davis said, but before he could move, the phone in his pocket went off. Davis sighed, and pulled the phone out of his pocket.

"Hello? Yea, hi Jun." Davis said, talking to his sister on the other line. Tai just shook his head, and took the soccer ball from Davis's feet. Since everyone he'd brought with him to the park seemed more intent on talking on their phones than playing soccer with him, he'd just play with himself.

Tai juggled the ball around for about a minute before Davis came over.

"Hey, Tai I gotta go." Davis said, and Tai immediately stopped juggling. "Apparently my parents planned a trip out to Kyoto to visit my grandparents, only they forgot to tell me about it."

"Wait, so you're leaving to?" Tai asked, looking at his young protégé .

"Yea, first thing in the morning." Davis said, obviously not thrilled by that fact.

"Wow. Now me, Kari, and Sora are going to be the only ones in the city." Tai said, and Davis instantly knew what he was referring to. His face split into a grin.

"What, are you expecting an evil digimon attack?" Davis asked. "There hasn't been anything wrong in the digital world, let alone here, in years Tai."

"Yea, I know…" Tai said, knowing that Davis was correct (for once) but still not able to shake the feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"But?" Davis asked. He knew Tai well enough to know when he had more to add.

"Oh nothing," Tai replied, his usual grin reappearing on his face. "You have a good time in Kyoto!" Tai reached for the younger teen, who knew enough to jump out of the way before the older goggle wearer locked him up in his infamous super strong death headlock.

"Yea, see you in a week!" Davis exclaimed, before dashing out of the park, forgetting his soccer ball in his haste to get away from Tai's super strong death headlock.

Tai was now left alone on the soccer field, though not quite alone in the park itself. He stole another glance towards the girl sitting on the park bench, and he could see even in the distance that she was upset.

_Great, another fight…_ Tai thought to himself. He'd seen this one coming though, since Matt hadn't so much as told Sora that he'd be in America during their anniversary until she was dropping him off at the airport. _Well, I guess it'll be up to me to pick the pieces up, again._

You see, Tai had a bit of a problem, the girl sitting on the bench, well, he was in love with her. He hadn't really known that for a while, but he was pretty certain that he loved her at this point. You see the girl was his oldest, and in many ways, best friend, Sora Takenouchi. He'd started developing feelings for her a long time ago, during their first trip to the digital world.

Everything they'd been through in the digital world had brought the two of them closer together than ever. That was when Tai realized he liked Sora more than a best should, but he had never acted on it. You see, despite the fact that he was the digidestined of Courage, he was afraid of what would happen if he told Sora about his feelings. If she rejected him it might destroy their friendship, and if she accepted him, well it might do the same thing. If things didn't work out between the two of them, their special bond of friendship could be broken forever, and that wasn't something he was willing to risk.

So he'd chickened out for the longest time, but finally he just couldn't take it anymore. Anytime he saw Sora with some other guy, his entire body was shaken by waves of jealousy, and he just couldn't take Sora not knowing anymore. So he'd decided to tell her at a concert their mutual friend, Matt Ishida, was holding. He was going to ask her to go to the concert with him, and then tell her afterwards. Only you see things didn't go quite as planned.

Instead of coming with him to the concert Sora told him she was going to wait for Matt. Tai's other best friend. She was going to be waiting for him at the concert.

Tai had been emotionally distressed at that point. In fact if it wasn't for sudden digimon attack he might have left in the middle of the show, which Matt certainly didn't deserve. He was filled with even more jealousy, and he hated it. The only reason he hadn't done something stupid were the number of emergencies that had jumped the digidestined over the next month.

By the time he even had time to think about things with Sora and Matt he was actually used to it, and he saw exactly how happy the two of them were. He couldn't help but like the fact that his friends were happy together, even if it meant he was less happy.

So when the two of them started having little fights, Tai had been the one to always push the two of the back together, since he thought they were happy together. That is why he was slightly miffed at the two of them, mostly Matt, for getting into another fight.

"Hello, earth to Tai!" Tai shook his head as he finally noticed both the hand waving in front of his face, and Sora calling his name.

"Sorry, what's going on?" Tai asked, looking down at Sora. She still looked pretty upset, but she was also holding her jacket close to herself, obviously cold.

"Well, I finished my phone conversation, and you were in lala land." Sora said, nudging him. "What were you in such deep through about?"

"Oh nothing." Tai replied quickly, too quickly.

"Oh really know…" Sora said, a grin on her face for the first time in the last hour. "I bet I know. It was that exchange girl, what was her name, Tina or something like that?"

"No, defiantly not." Tai replied, knowing who Sora was referring to, even though she'd gotten the girl's name completely wrong.

"Well then what was it?" Sora asked, but Tai just shook his head. "Oh fine be that way." Sora pouted, but Tai remained firm, knowing that what he had been thinking about was anything but a good topic to talk to Sora about. "Come on, you can walk me home." Sora said finally, pulling Tai along next to her. She slipped an arm through his and the two walked off.

To anyone watching the two of them they would look like a rather cute couple, and most people who knew that Sora was dating Matt would have expected him to be angry at the way his best friend and girlfriend acted, but Matt would just laugh and tell the person that they didn't know Tai and Sora.

Anyways, the two of them filled the time talking about relatively harmless things, how the soccer team was going to do next season, or which tennis camp Sora was going to go to this year. By the time they reached Sora's apartment they'd managed to avoid mentioning the one thing hanging over the conversation the entire time, Sora's argument with Matt.

As they reached the apartment, Sora hugged Tai, as they always did when they said goodbye, and Tai decided this was the best opportunity.

"Sora, you know you can talk to me about anything, right?" Tai asked, and he felt Sora stiffen as he asked her this. A second later the two broke apart, and Sora looked up at Tai again. He was waiting for an answer, and she knew that he was.

Finally she nodded, a tentative smile on her face, and Tai grinned at her, hoping that she wouldn't really need the cheering up he expected, because if there was one thing, other than evil digimon and clowns, that Tai hated, it was seeing Sora cry.

"Good." Tai said, and then turned around. She would have said something if she was ready to talk about things. "See you later!"

"Bye Tai!" Sora called out after him, and he turned back to see her turn back to her apartment, her face back to the same sad one he'd seen at the park, and Tai felt a pang.

Tomorrow would certainly not be easy, judging from the look on her face.

**Part 2: The Morning Of**

Tai stumbled out of bed as his alarm clock blared in his ear, signaling that it was time for him to get up. He hit the clock a few times before finally finding the off button to silence the alarm. Behind him there was a snort, and Tai looked to see his partner, Agumon, roll over, otherwise undisturbed by the alarm.

Tai longed to do nothing more than just climb back into bed, especially since it was break and he really didn't have to be anywhere. His own resolve however kept him from doing that. He'd resolved last night that he'd go and fix things up between Sora and Matt as soon as possible, so their fight didn't ruin his break.

Therefore Tai stumbled out of his room and into the kitchen, where his sister was sitting, eating a bowl of cereal and watching the TV.

She looked up as he entered the room at a shuffle, obviously surprised to see him.

"Tai, what are you doing up? It's still before three." Kari asked, a grin on her face as she did.

"Oh very funny Kari," Tai replied, pulling down a bowl and a spoon for cereal. "You know I've only slept until three a few times."

"Uh huh…" Kari replied, a smirk on her face. Tai just ignored her and sat down next to her, facing the TV. "So what are you really doing up then?"

Tai looked over to her for a minute, trying to decide if he should tell her. On one hand, it was private, for now, that Sora and Matt had gotten into another fight, but on the other Tai told his sister just about everything.

"Well, I was going to head over to Sora's." Tai replied after a few more bites of cereal. "She and Matt are having another fight and I want this one to end quickly."

Tai immediately went back to eating cereal, hoping that Kari wouldn't say anything else, but he knew that was wishful thinking.

"You're what?" She asked, only slightly less calmly than she normally asked. "Tai, please don't tell me you're going over there, again."

Tai looked up from his cereal, and over at his sister. They'd had discussions about him and Sora numerous times since the Christmas where she'd started dating Matt. Every time Kari had been less than enthusiastic about him spending extra time with Sora.

"So what if I'm going over there?" Tai asked, his eyes narrowing as he looked at his sister.

"I just don't think you should Tai." Kari replied. "It's not good for. I know you still have feelings for Sora, no matter what you say, and Sora's using that fact to help herself."

Tai looked at his sister, surprised and shocked that she would say something like that. Sora was not only Tai's oldest friend, but Kari's as well. The two viewed each other pretty much as sister, and had for a long time.

"Kari, how can you say that, about Sora?" Tai asked, and Kari sighed, putting her spoon down.

"Because it's true Tai." Kari replied. "Listen, Sora is like the sister I've never had, but that doesn't mean that she isn't using you. You spend all of this time helping her, and trying to make her feel happy, but what has she done for you?"

I had opened my mouth for a quick retort, but then snapped it shut as Kari finished talking. Now that I thought about, she had a decent point, but that didn't really matter.

"That doesn't really matter Kari." Tai replied. "I'm her friend, her best friend, and I'm supposed to be there for her."

"I know Tai, but I just want you to be careful." Kari replied, looking down at her cereal. "I don't want you to go through all of this, just to get hurt in the end."

Tai smiled at his younger sister, and put an arm around her shoulder.

"Don't worry, there isn't a thing in two worlds that can hurt me, especially with my little sister to be there for me." Tai said, smiling at her. Kari smiled back, and Tai's face split into a grin. Then he looked at his watch. "Crap, I got to get moving, later sis!"

Tai dashed away from the table, his cereal only half eaten, and Kari sighed. Despite his big words, she was still afraid that Sora would end up hurting him, and soon, if he wasn't careful.

Tai breezed through a shower, and getting changed into one of his favorite blue shirts, complete with golden stars. Lastly, he grabbed the goggles that Davis had finally returned to him and hung them around his neck.

With that he left the apartment, making a beeline for the apartment that Sora shared with her mother. He knew Sora was an early riser, so he was sure she'd be awake when he got there.

A few minutes later and he was standing outside her door, only slightly out of breath from the mad dash up the stairs. He knocked twice, and a second later Sora appeared at the door, her eyes slightly puffy.

"Hey…" Tai said, trailing off as Sora pulled him inside the apartment, and then shut the door behind him. She walked deeper into the apartment, and Tai took the time to pull his shoes off before following her into the apartment.

He could tell easily where she'd been sitting before, since the sofa was covered in used tissues.

_Man, it seems like I've really got my work cut out for me this time…_ Tai thought to himself as Sora picked up all of the tissues. He assumed that she'd been crying for a good while if she'd made that big of a pile.

"So, what's up?" Sora asked after a minute of making her living room more presentable.

"Well, I was coming over to see how you were doing after last night," Tai replied, and he watched Sora glance back at the sofa. "But I don't think I really need to ask that. So how about we go straight to the cheering up stage?"

"That might take a while…" Sora said, looking like she was going to break out into tears once more.

"Well luckily I've got all day to work on it." Tai replied, grinning at her. She looked up at him.

"But, aren't there other things you should be doing? Wasn't there some big tournament you wanted to go watch or something?" Sora asked, remembering him talking about it yesterday.

"Eh, it's not as important as cheering you up." Tai replied, smiling at Sora again. Her reaction was slightly surprising, as the girl launched into him, and hugged him.

"Thank you Tai." Sora said, as she buried her head in his chest. "I honestly don't know what I'd do without you."

Tai just smiled and held onto her as long as she would let him. He wasn't going to lie and say he didn't enjoy it when Sora hugged him, since it was the closest the two ever came. Maybe he should have avoided all the hugs, or at least kept them to a more decent time, but he thought that it was harmless, and Matt had never complained before, so Tai took that as him not caring.

This hug seemed to last even longer than usual and after a few minutes Tai felt Sora pulling back, and he looked down. Instead of pulling all the way out of the hug Sora was looking up at him, and their eyes met, and held the others gaze for the longest time.

Then something Tai had never expected to happen, happened. Sora leaned up and captured his lips with hers, pressing him back as she did. To say Tai was surprised was an understatement, but his body reacted on pure instincts, deepening the kiss with the girl he'd longed to kiss for the longest time.

Tai didn't know how long the kiss lasted before his brain kicked back in, but it finally did, and he realized he was making out with his best friend's girlfriend. As that thought passed through his mind Tai pushed Sora away from him, breaking the kiss.

_I just kissed Sora…wait a second, she kissed me!_

"Sora what are you doing?" Tai asked, backing a step away from her as he saw the look of disappointment in her eyes.

"Well, I was kissing you Tai," Sora said with a smile, looking right at him as if he should be returning the smile, which he couldn't. "What's the matter Tai, I thought this is what you wanted?"

"Not like this!" Tai said replied before he could think. He'd never told Sora about his feelings for her, but apparently she knew about them. He backed up another step, just to be safe. "You're dating my best friend! I can't help you cheat on him!"

That seemed to spark a good amount of anger in Sora and she stepped towards him.

"What? You don't even want to get some revenge on him?" Sora asked, and Tai resisted the urge to snarl at her. Of course he didn't want to do that. How could she even think he wanted to get revenge on Matt? Sure he'd been jealous of him, but he was Tai's best friend, and he made Sora happy.

"Sora how could you think I would want that? The two of you are my best friends, and you being happy is more important…" Tai said, his voice softening as he got to the end of his sentence, but that seemed to make Sora even more upset with him.

"Oh right Tai, I'm sure that's exactly what you were thinking!" Sora shouted at him, displaying her own anger at Tai. "That's why you spent all that time moping about!"

Tai's own anger flared up. He was pissed off now. He'd come over here to help Sora out, try and cheer her up, and this is what he got for his trouble.

"What do you want from me!" Tai finally shouted, his own anger and frustration coming out, and being flung at the nearest available person.

"I want the same thing you want!" Sora replied, and Tai shook his head. His own thoughts were beyond confused on the subject of Sora. Sure he'd love to date her, to be her boyfriend, but he didn't know if that would even be possible. She was dating his best friend for Pete's sake, it's not like she could break up with Matt and then just start dating Tai. It would be beyond awkward, and there would be hard feelings all around. Friendships might even be lost, and Tai wasn't sure if he'd be able to deal with that, especially since he might still lose Sora farther down the road.

"Sora I don't even know what I want anymore." Tai said, his voice dropping to a near whisper as he realized the truth of his statement. Sora however didn't want to hear anything remotely like that.

"Oh right Tai, I'm sure you don't!" Sora said, her anger still quite evident, and almost unbidden Kari's words to Tai earlier came to mind.

"_Listen, Sora is like the sister I've never had, but that doesn't mean that she isn't using you. You spend all of this time helping her, and trying to make her feel happy, but what has she done for you?"_

Tai's eyes opened wider as he remembered all of that, and a dark thought came to mind about Sora's intentions. He turned away from Sora, and asked. "Sora is this really about you and me, or is it about you and Matt?"

Sora opened her mouth to reply to him, but as he asked that question it seemed to kill her response mid formation. That was all Tai really needed to know what Sora was thinking.

"I see." Tai said, realizing that his sister was right, and that Sora had just been using him. And the worst part was is that he'd let her, and it could have dire consequences. Tai turned from Sora and headed towards the door, knowing that he had to remove himself from this situation, and in a hurry.

He got to the door and slipped his shoes back on. He felt someone behind him, and turned to see Sora following after him, her eyes wide. He wasn't going to give her the chance to say anything, but he had to let her know his own feelings.

"Sora I need to tell you something I should have told you last Christmas, I love you, always have, always will," Tai said, and he could swear that there was a happy glint in her eyes, which made his next words all the harder. "But one thing I will not let you do is try and take advantage of that fact to get petty revenge on Matt."

Tai turned, opened the door, and walked right out it without another word. The second the door closed behind him he took off at a run, determined to put as much distance between him and Sora as possible as quickly as he could.

**Part 3: The Afternoon**

Tai stopped at home just long enough to grab Agumon, who didn't appreciate being woken up, and then headed for Shiokaze park. He didn't really feel like talking with his sister at this point, because he wasn't in the mood for an I told you so, even if Kari wouldn't really do that.

In all honesty he just wanted to be mostly alone, which is where Agumon came in. He knew that if he just didn't go back home, then Kari would freak out when Sora eventually showed up looking for him, and he wasn't home. Therefore he grabbed Agumon, saying he needed some partner time, and Kari wouldn't really bother him.

Now most people would assume that having Agumon with him would be anything but alone time, but his partner knew very well when he needed some time to himself, and was currently sitting quietly next to Tai on another swing. Luckily he had his trusty green hoodie on, so he wouldn't freeze in the winter weather.

_Speaking of freezing, what is my obsession with being outside in the middle of December?_ Tai wondered to himself as he slowly swung on the swing. _Great, another thing to think about out here in the cold._

Tai just shook his head with a humorless grin on his face. Today just wasn't his day in the least.

Tai leaned back in the swing, stretching out so that his muscles wouldn't cramp up quite as quickly. That was when he heard the crackling. At first he ignored it, sure that the noise was just some weird noise coming from a car, but the noise grew more intense, so intense that it was getting to really bother Tai. He sat up, and started looking around for the source of the noise, intent on giving that person a piece of his mind, which is when he saw it.

High up in the air above Odaiba there was a crackling green spot, looking almost like it was filled with green static. That was the only way to describe the sight above him. As Tai watched the crackling continued to grow, and as it did more and more of the green static appeared. Finally when the crackling got so loud that Tai and Agumon had to cover their ears the static grouped together into a giant green orb.

The orb hovered there for a few seconds, not making a single sound, and then the whole then split open, and what could only be a digimon appeared floating there. It slowly lowered itself to the ground after a few seconds, and Tai was able to get a good look at it.

The thing was certainly one of the ugliest digimon Tai had ever seen. Its entire body was white, and covered in strange purple writing. Its arms and legs were connected to the torso by thin lines of flesh, at least when compared to the rest of the massive digimon. A thicker part of the same flesh connected its spiked head to the torso. It also possessed only one eye, which help lend an air of creepiness to the digimon, a sense that Tai had last gotten from Armageddemon.

The digimon touched down, and looked right at one of the large, brand new apartment buildings that had been just completed a few months before.

"JIJIJIJIJIJIJI" The thing chattered for a second, and then its eye lit up, and a powerful beam shot out from it. The beam hit the building, and blasted the thing to pieces.

Tai was forces to cover his face as the power of the explosion washed over him.

"Agumon!" Tai called out, knowing that it was going to be up to him and his partner to stop this monster. The rest of the digidestined, other than Sora and Kari, were either in another part of the country, too far away to help, or in another country all together.

_This thing could have had better timing…_ Tai thought as his digivice glowed.

"Agumon digivolve to! Greymon!" Agumon digivolved from a small yellow dinosaur, straight into the massive champion level digimon, Greymon, who roared at the attacking digimon, before charging him.

"Nova Blast!" Greymon fired a massive fireball right at the towering digimon, who simply ignored the attack as it hit him.

"What the…" Tai said to himself as the digimon wasn't even affected by the attack. He pulled out his D-Terminal, which had a direct link to Izzy's digimon analyzer program. The search resulted in absolutely nothing coming up from the analyzer.

"Nova Blast!" Greymon fired another attack, with the same result. "Ok, you asked for it!" Greymon charged right at the digimon, his horn starting to glow. "Horn Impulse!"

The digimon finally seemed to notice him, and caught Greymon in one of his arms, stopping his attack in its tracks.

"JIJIJI." The digimon chatted again, before tossing Greymon all the way back to Tai. Greymon dedigivolved as he hit the ground, returning to Agumon and landing next to Tai. Tai didn't have much of a chance to act on that however as the creature fired another blast, and destroyed another building.

"Grrr….Agumon, I think it's time we stopped messing with this guy." Tai said, holding out his digivice once more, an orange glow coming over the device.

"Right Tai." Agumon said, getting back to his feet as he felt a great power coming over him.

"Meteor Wing!" The two looked up to see a large orange bird fire several fireballs into the attacking digimon, having about the same effect that Greymon's attack did.

"TAI!" Two voices called from behind him, and Tai turned to see Kari and Sora running towards him, from slightly different directions. The two got to him as Birdramon continued her attack, with the same minimal result.

Tai briefly met Sora's eyes, but then turned to Kari.

"That thing's too strong for champion levels, we're going to have to try to get them to digivolve again." Tai said, looking only at his sister. His emphasis was on try, since the digidestined hadn't been able to digivolve their partners past their champion levels in a good while. Right now though, they needed to, which for Tai was more than enough reason for it to actually work.

"Right." Kari said, turning to the white cat like digimon riding on her shoulder. "You ready to go Gatomon?"

"Yea." The cat like digimon replied, looking up at the large digimon. "I'm ready to show this 'mon why you don't mess with our town."

Birdramon landed next to them a second later, and Sora said much the same thing that Kari had, and the two of them pulled out their digivices.

"Ok, let's do this!" Tai exclaimed, pointing his digivice towards Agumon. While they'd been talking the digimon had destroyed another building, which meant they really needed to get to business.

At first nothing happened at all, and then all three digivices let out a bright light.

"Agumon warp digivolve to! WarGreymon!" Agumon reappeared, covered in yellow armor that covered most of his body. His head was covered by a silver helmet, and red hair flowed from the back of the helmet. On his back was a massive shield, which was split down the middle, and had the Crest of Courage on it.

"Gatomon digivolve to! Angewomon!" Gatomon turned from a small white cat into a majestic angel, with eight white wings springing from her back, and a silver mask covering the top of her head.

"Birdramon digivolve to! Garudamon!" Birdramon took on a slightly more humanoid appearance, with markings all over her body, and a great pair of wings springing from her back.

The mega level and two ultimate levels looked down to their partners, and Tai nodded.

"Alright WarGreymon, let's take care of this guy!" Tai exclaimed, pointing right at the attacking digimon. The digimon in question seemed to actually be paying attention to them now as WarGreymon took off right for him.

"Mega Claw!" WarGreymon shouted as he flew right at the digimon, his right Dramon Destroyer extended forward.

"JIJIJI" The digimon chattered once more, and faster than the eye could see brought around one of its arms and sent WarGreymon flying into one of the intact buildings.

"WarGreymon!" Tai exclaimed, obviously concerned about his partner. He turned back to the digimon, and realized that there were things that were much more pressing, and the digimon's one eye started to glow with energy, pointing right at them.

"Celestial Arrow!" An arrow of pure white energy hit the side of the digimon's head, spinning it around, and knocking it over.

"Wing Blade!" A fiery bird hit the downed digimon, causing a massive fire to appear on top of the digimon. Luckily the digidestined had more than one partner to call upon. Hopefully it would be enough.

Apparently it wasn't as the digimon jumped up quickly, and fired a blast from its eye at Garudamon. The winged digimon avoided the attack, but it blasted part of the park the digidestined were actually in. This caused some concern for Garudamon.

"Quick, find some cover!" The large digimon told the three teens, and Angewomon added her two cents.

"Well take care of this guy! Celestial Arrow!" Angewomon sent another arrow flying at the digimon as Tai grabbed both Sora and Kari and pulled them over to some place that had better cover than the middle of the park.

"Terra Force!" A giant orange ball of fiery energy hit the digimon as Tai looked back up, and it was sent flying back into another building, causing the entire side of the building to collapse down.

The digimon didn't stay down long, regaining its feet just in time for Garudamon to swoop down.

"Crimson Claw!" Garudamon's claw was covered in fire, and she landed a powerful punch on the digimon, who was sent flying back into the building. Seconds later Angewomon got her attack in.

"Heaven's Charm!" Angewomon created a pink cross which flew forward and slammed the digimon into the building even harder.

"JIJIJIJIJI!" The creature seemed to exclaim, and the jumped out of the building, hitting both Angewomon and Garudamon. The two digimon were sent flying, leaving WarGreymon alone for the moment.

"Great Tornado!" WarGreymon shouted before beginning to spin so fast he created a massive yellow tornado, which flew right at the digimon.

The monster held its ground, and WarGreymon hit the thing in the center of its chest, and bounced right off, and to the ground.

Tai meanwhile was getting restless, pacing at the entrance to the little play place they'd taken shelter in.

"Damn it, we really need Omnimon to take care of this guy…" He said, mostly to himself as he watched the digimon shrug off all of their partners' attacks.

Garudamon and Angewomon flew back into the battle, with Angewomon swinging around to the side in an attempt to flank the monster. Apparently this thing had really good sense around it however, because it grabbed ahold of Garudamon and swung her into Angewomon, and then fired a beam from its eye, hitting both digimon.

The two were sent flying into the ground, not far from the digidestined, dedigivolving as they hit the ground.

"Biyomon!" Sora shouted, as Kari shouted "Salamon!"

The two ran out of the play place, and past Tai before he even realized what was going on, and headed right for their partners.

"No wait!" Tai shouted trying to grab them as they ran past him, but he missed both of them. WarGreymon seemed to see the two of them running into the open and redoubled his attacks against the digimon, who just ignored them all as he spied the two girls.

"Terra Force!" WarGreymon shouted, and finally seemed to have gotten a good hit in, as the digimon went crashing into yet another building. WarGreymon hovered, waiting for him to get up as Tai made a dash for the two girls, hoping to get them out of the way before the digimon can react.

This day just seemed cursed to Tai as the monster jumped out of the building, hitting WarGreymon with a punch before turning to face the girls. His stomach is glowing this time instead of his eye, which could only mean a new attack.

"JIJIJI!" The digimon shouts, drawing the two girls attention to him. Tai however was only focused on one thing, getting between the two girls and the digimon.

"WarGreymon!" Tai shouted as he finally reached them, pushing the two girls down into the crater that had been created by the landing of Salamon and Biyomon. Tai was still facing the two of them as he felt WarGreymon behind him, and then there is a blinding flash of light, and Tai only saw darkness.

**Part 4: The Night After**

"Ugh…" Tai Kamiya groans as he slowly picks himself up off of the ground. "I've got to stop staying up so late…" Tai starts to say to himself until he notices exactly where he is.

He's standing in what appears to be the biggest and most dense fog bank he'd ever seen. He couldn't see around him more than a few feet, and in fact it was starting to burn his eyes.

"Ahhh!" Tai exclaimed as it really started to burn. On sheer instinct he pulled the goggles that were hung around his neck up over his eyes, and instantly the burning went away.

He looks around as he can finally keep his eyes open, and spies Koromon on the ground next to him. His partner still seems to be knocked out, but he's breathing so Tai lets out a sigh of relief. He picks the small digimon up as he suddenly remembers exactly what had been happening before.

_Some of the others must have showed up. That's the only explanation for why I'm not dead._ Tai thought to himself as he looked around. Of course, why he was still in what seemed to be the fog covered Shiokaze park was still a mystery to him.

"Wait, I think there's something moving over there." A voice suddenly said, and Tai froze. He didn't recognize the voice, and even though it sounded human, he could never be sure.

He felt Koromon stir beneath him, and he looked down as his partner looked up at him. Tai put a finger to his lip, so the digimon knew to be silent, and then reached around himself to pull out his digivice. Koromon might need to digivolve, so his digivice would be quite useful.

Tai was met with a little surprise however when it wasn't the smooth case of his digivice that his hand felt, but rather a rather sharp edge.

"Ouch!" Tai exclaimed before he could stop himself. He pulled his digivice off of his belt as several voices started chattering around him. What he saw made his heart stop. His digivice had been the thing he'd cut himself on, and it was cracked nearly in half. It clearly wouldn't be digivolving Agumon anytime soon.

_This has to be the worst day ever…_ Tai thought to himself as a pair of shapes suddenly appeared before him. Tai tensed as they resolved in front of him.

A human boy, probably about his sister's age emerged, strangely also wearing goggles over his eyes. He had a device in his hand that looked like a digivice, only bigger, and more advanced.

The other creature had to be a digimon, as it was a red dinosaur, slightly larger than Agumon was. His belly was white, with strange black markings on it.

The two of them stopped as they spotted Tai, and Koromon in his arms. The four all stared at each other and Tai couldn't help but think to himself.

_What have I gotten into this time?_

~Story End~

_Well, what do you think? The start of Tai's misadventures in parallel universes from his perspective, I certainly enjoyed writing it. Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed. Until next time._


End file.
